Des millénaires plus tard
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [One Shot] Le temps a passé dans le Cratère et les hommes ont fini par prendre le contrôle, poussant les créatures magiques, les "monstres" à une vie cachée. Des milliers d'années plus tard, Balthazar est toujours là, brisé par les disparitions et incapable de mourir.


_Coucou ! Ce texte est un peu expérimental. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de sombre, mais j'avais aussi envie d'écrire du cyberpunk. Donc ceci est arrivé. C'est une petite histoire sans réel but, si ce n'est l'introduction d'un univers pour éventuellement une prochaine histoire. Ce n'est pas encore décidé. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un peu de drama pour la nouvelle année !_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**DES MILLÉNAIRES PLUS TARD**

La porte de la tanière des Rêves Brisés, dernier refuge des créatures magiques, s'ouvrit dans un grincement pathétique. L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa grande cape noire hésita brièvement, avant de tituber jusqu'au comptoir sous les regards méfiants des autres clients. Dans ce nouveau monde où ils avaient tous appris à se cacher, toute personne qui masquait son visage était un danger potentiel. Le tavernier, lui, le reconnut au premier coup d'oeil et ne pipa pas mot, même lorsqu'il s'affala sur l'un des trop nombreux tabourets vides.

Ils l'étaient de plus en plus. Avec la loi qui leur avait interdits de se reproduire, ils mourraient à petit feu. Tous, sauf lui.

"Une bière, s'il te plaît, marmonna l'homme à la cape d'une voix faible."

Le tavernier hocha la tête. Il saisit un verre sur le comptoir et partit le servir. Les regards se détournèrent peu à peu de lui. Si le tavernier ne le jetait pas dehors, il faisait partie des "leurs". Si l'on pouvait encore donner une unité à ce qu'il restait de leur peuple.

"Mauvaise journée, Balthazar ? demanda le tavernier en posant la boisson devant lui. Tu ne prends jamais de bière, d'habitude, tu détestes ça."

Le demi-diable poussa un soupir avant de retirer la capuche noire qui masquait son visage défiguré. Le tavernier hoqueta de surprise et recula d'un pas. Oui, c'était moche. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour survivre quelques années de plus. La moitié de son visage avait été brûlée par un lance-flammes, sur l'autre, ses écailles purulaient, comme si on avait tenté de les arracher.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta le tavernier. On ne t'as pas vu depuis deux semaines, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait…

\- Chasseur de démons, répondit-il d'une voix maussade. J'ai pas lutté. Mon démon, si.

\- Bon sang, Balthazar ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de détruire ta vie ?"

Il renifla bruyamment, saisit le verre et but son contenu cul sec comme simple réponse. "Sa vie". Elle était bien bonne celle-là. Le mage ne vivait plus depuis plusieurs centaines d'années déjà. Il survivait. Au monde, à son démon, à cette foutue promesse faite dans une autre époque. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement. Depuis la mort de son père, il était devenu un démon suprême, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus mourir. En tout cas, pas de son plein gré. Si son démon se complaisait dans cette posture supérieure, quand bien même il n'y avait plus vraiment de démons ou demi-démons à gouverner, l'humain n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Il ne luttait même plus contre lui. S'il voulait prendre le contrôle, il le prenait de lui-même de toute façon. Il subissait sa longévité exceptionnelle dans l'attente que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne la lui arrache pour de bon.

Il n'accorda au vieil homme qu'un regard noir lourd de sens. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, avant de poser ses deux mains sur la table.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Avec cette tête, tu seras d'autant plus reconnaissable par les chasseurs de prime. Ils en ont tous après toi, tu le sais comme moi.

\- Grand bien m'en fasse. Tu sais comme moi que ça ne se passera pas bien pour eux. Après tout, je ne peux pas mourir, contrairement à toi, rajouta-t-il d'un ton de reproches.

\- Ne me fais pas payer ton immortalité, je n'y suis pour rien, réagit-il froidement."

Balthazar regarda dans son verre. Le tavernier en déposa un deuxième sur le comptoir qu'il but d'une traite lui aussi. Derrière lui, comme à chaque fois, les murmures commencèrent à s'élever. "Le Roi Déchu" entendit-il mentionner plusieurs fois. Il en était réduit à ça. Le monstre qui en avait conduit des milliers d'autres à la mort juste parce qu'il avait crû pouvoir les sauver. La dernière grande guerre avait terminé en bain de sang, juste parce qu'il avait voulu le faire pacifiquement. Ils étaient restés debouts devant la ligne ennemie, désarmés. Ils avaient fait feu. Ils étaient tous morts ou en fuite. Pas lui. Rejeté par les hommes et par son peuple, il vivait depuis dans un exil forcé, là où ses pas le menaient. Les rares alliés qu'il avait encore disparaissaient années après années : ils lui tournaient le dos, ou alors mourraient comme tous les autres. A part le tavernier, son plus fidèle général lors des grandes batailles, il ne restait plus grand monde.

"Je suis fatigué, reprit le demi-diable. Fatigué de me battre, de fuir, de vivre. J'ai vécu trop longtemps. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, plusieurs fois. J'aimerais juste pouvoir les rejoindre, tu comprends ? J'en… J'en peux plus. Je suis arrivé au bout de mon aventure. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient dans ce monde à part ce foutu démon.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon aïeul aimerait te voir comme ça. Tu vas te faire engueuler.

\- Ta gueule, Silverberg, rit-il nerveusement.

\- Oh, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon nom, s'amusa le tavernier."

Il releva un regard triste vers lui. Il ne ressemblait pas à Théo, si ce n'était les yeux bleus électriques caractéristiques des "maîtres de la foudre" comme on les appelaient aujourd'hui. Les Eglises n'existaient plus depuis bien longtemps, mais les enfants continuaient à développer des dons surnaturels. Quand ça arrivait parmi les monstres, ils pouvaient les protéger. Quand c'était chez les humains, l'enfant était immédiatement sacrifié, et la mère dans la foulée.

Adrian Silverberg faisait partie de ces rares enfants "humains" miraculés. Il ne devait en réalité sa survie qu'à Balthazar. A sa mort, des centaines d'années plus tôt, Théo lui avait confié la mission de veiller sur ses descendants. Il n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche, elle l'avait même maintenu en vie dans les moments où il baissait les bras. Mais voilà, Adrian était le dernier. Il n'y en aurait plus après lui. Comme tous les monstres, il avait été castré de force. Sa mission touchait à sa fin. Le but ultime de sa vie lui serait arraché d'ici quelques années. Et ensuite, que resterait-il ?

"Théo râle toujours, de toute façon, marmonna le demi-diable. Je ne fais que retarder l'inévitable en restant bloqué ici."

Le tavernier lui sourit amicalement et posa une main sur son bras. Balthazar baissa les yeux. Il se dégagea.

"Je vais partir, Adrian. Je venais te dire adieu. Je pars à l'est apporter mon soutien à une communauté de monstres qui continue de résister. Ce serait te mentir de te dire qu'on se reverra. Je compte me battre et mourir sur le champ de bataille. Je voulais juste te prévenir, parce que tu es le seul ici bas qui pense encore à moi de temps en temps."

Le visage d'Adrian s'étira d'un sourire triste.

"J'en étais sûr, souffla-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas résister au besoin de te racheter, pas vrai ?

\- Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne se reverra plus.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit."

Le tavernier rangea ses affaires. Balthazar haussa une sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Dans les journaux de mon aïeul, c'est écrit que si tu fais une connerie, je dois être là pour la réparer. Tu fais une connerie, je t'accompagne pour la réparer.

\- Mais on va mourir ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !"

Le mage râlait, mais les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et le sourire niais plaqué sur son visage disaient le contraire. Ce soir-là, ils fermèrent le bar, et côte à côte, Lennon et Silverberg prirent la route de l'est. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Balthazar sourit légèrement. Finalement, il allait devoir le protéger un peu plus longtemps. Il avait encore quelques années avant de déposer les armes. 

Il leva la tête vers le ciel pollué. Un rayon de lumière l'aveugla quelques instants. Il sourit franchement.

"Je te le promets, Théo, murmura-t-il. Je ne te décevrais pas."


End file.
